


Just Roommates, Nothing More.

by Made from 100 Percent Recycled Human (28776865657a6529)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amity Develops A Crush On Luz, Angst, Background Vinira, Barcus Is A Regular House Cat, Eda Never Exists, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human, Light Angst, Lumity, No Twincest, Nor Does Lillith, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Romance, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28776865657a6529/pseuds/Made%20from%20100%20Percent%20Recycled%20Human
Summary: Amity develops a crush on her roommate after they bond over Azura movies but Amity is too shy to confess.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney, Lumity - Relationship
Kudos: 77





	Just Roommates, Nothing More.

_ Dear Miss Blight, _

_ We regret to inform you that your application to Midlands University has been — _

"Rejected!?" Amity practically yelled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

_ "Oh no no no no! This can't be happening!" _ the young girl thought to herself,  _ "What's Boscha going to think when she finds out? We were supposed to go to college  _ together _!" _

Amity had made an agreement with Boscha when they were eleven that they would do everything together no matter what. They had been best friends since they were eight and hadn't spent much more than the occasional weekend apart since. The longest time Amity could remember them being apart was when Boscha went on her honeymoon last year with her husband.

_ Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. _ Amity picked up her phone to see who was calling only to throw the phone across the room when she saw her mom's face. Amity couldn't bear to talk to her mother right now. She had just been rejected from her dream school, the one she and Boscha were supposed to go to. Her mom would be furious.

Amity walked over to where her phone had landed and gingerly picked it up and inspected it for damage. "Shit!" She muttered as she turned the phone over to reveal a giant crack running down the screen. She pressed the home button to see if her phone still worked. The screen didn't turn on. "Damn it! Damn this day to hell!" She yelled and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face in the covers and sobbed.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. Adrenaline shot through her body as she raced to hide the broken phone and wipe away her tears. She forced a smile and said "Come in." as nonchalantly as possible.

The door opened a crack to reveal Emira's face peeking through the door. " _ Oh great!"  _ Amity thought, _ "Now I've got to deal with my stupid sister." _

"Ugh, what do  _ you _ want?" Amity asked.

"I heard you from downstairs, is everything okay?" Emira said gently. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Emira walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"You're not going to tease me?" Amity asked, her voice laced with suspicion. Amity laid down and stared at the ceiling. She started replaying all of the awful pranks that Ed and Em had pulled on her over the years, from the exploding birthday cake to the bucket of rotten eggs.

"Oh heavens no. Unlike Edric, I've grown out of my teasing phase." Emira said. She put a hand on Amity's leg and looked her square in the eye. "You got rejected from Midlands, didn't you?" Emira said gently.

The tears that started streaming down Amity's face answered the question for her.

"Oh, Mittens, I'm so sorry." Emira said.

"Don't call me Mittens!" Amity snapped, fuming. She pushed Emira's hand off of her leg.

Emira looked like she had just been bitten. "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like that one."

"I think you need to leave now, Emira." Amity said. She used her legs to push Emira off of the bed. Emira sulked out of the room, but not before muttering, "I'm sorry Amity". Amity pretended not to hear her. She picked her phone up and tried desperately to get it to work, but the phone was dead.

Amity sighed and got up. She grabbed her purse and keys and started her long walk to the Apple Store to get her phone fixed.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Amity had been rejected from Midlands University, and things weren't much better. Boscha hadn't taken the news well. "It's not my fault I got rejected!" Amity pleaded, "Please forgive me!"

"Yes, it is." Boscha said coldly, "They rejected you because you're not good enough. And if you're not good enough for an Ivy League college, you're not good enough to be my friend. Goodbye, Amity."

Her parents hadn't taken the news very well either. They kicked her out of the house and told her that she wasn't welcome in their house until she could get herself into a good college  _ and _ pay for it herself. For the next few weeks, Amity stayed in a sleazy motel in the bad part of town. Emira had been nice enough to bring her mail over once a week.

Over the next few weeks, Amity researched colleges to find something decent that she could afford. She eventually settled on Clawthorne University. She applied online and waited anxiously for the letter that would decide her fate. Three whole weeks passed and the school year was getting too close for comfort. She was about to give up and find another college when she got a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Emira standing outside, holding a single letter. Amity eagerly took the letter, thanked Emira, and ripped it open. Her hands shook as she read its contents.

_Dear Amity Blight,_

_Your application to Clawthorne University has been accepted._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos. 👇
> 
> More chapters coming soon!


End file.
